Regular vs Challenger
by Scattered.Lies
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Team Hawk challenges Sakura at her own singing game, for their own purposes. SasuSaku Edit: I apologize for the messed up bold on the last chapter! DX
1. God Knows

_(Author's Note: Italics and bold are __**lyrics. **__Lyric translation is from . ^^ God Knows is by Aya Hirano. Please read and review! This is my first songfic by the way. C: ) _

**Chapter 1) God Knows**

They had been traveling for hours now. They knew, he knew it, but none of them wanted to say it. Deep down, they were all afraid of him, for his eyes were always cold and sharp like knifes. They worked with him, so they knew his powerful techniques. He defeated countless people with his own eyes and just his hands. Sometimes he would use his sword whenever he found it necessary. To him, they were just tools in his twisted plan. Yes, all he seemed to need were those three. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were their names. His name was simply infamous: Sasuke Uchiha. And the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, the young man whom had suffered for most of his life, was lost. They knew it, he knew it, but none of them wanted to say it.

Their feet felt like they were bleeding eternally, so someone had to make a stand soon. Somehow, Karin thought that if she used her body and seduced Sasuke, that he would listen to her. She smiled at this idea, and ran right next to him.

"Oh Sasuke-kuuuun." Karin purred, realizing she couldn't do much since they were running. Sasuke kept his eyes on the land ahead of him. Karin decided to use herself proclaimed "angelic voice" to seduce him instead. Her voice was indeed not angelic at all.

"Can we take a break?" Karin asked, trying to sound cute. Sasuke gave her a simple death glare, and she instantly backed off. Suigetsu, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance like Karin, nudged at Juugo. Juugo understood, for he too felt like his heart was going to give out any moment. Since Juugo rarely whined, it would surely work. He confronted Sasuke, and told him the same thing, except he worded it differently.

"Sasuke, we **need **to take a break. You **know **we do." Juugo simply stated, and Sasuke paused. He stared at Juugo, both of them evenly matched with their eye staring. Sasuke nodded, and then led them to a small village. There wasn't much resting sites, so Sasuke picked a small bar.

They took their seats, and the bartender gave them their drinks, not caring if they were under aged or not, or if they were wearing Akatsuki outfits. The bartender was smiling, almost singing while he poured their drinks into fancy cups. He also kept constantly checking his watch, and then looked at the stage that was in the very front. Annoyed, Suigetsu grabbed his neck and asked him what he was so excited about. Still smiling, the bartender pointed to the stage and croaked out:

"T-the talented singer is about to take on a challenger!"

Soon after his words came out of his mouth, Suigetsu let go of his neck, and then stared at the stage. He was curious, as well as Karin and Juugo. Sasuke kept an emotionless expression, but he stared at the stage as well. Finally, the red curtains pulled away and a man in a tuxedo appeared with a microphone.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman!" The man exclaimed happily. Almost everyone in the bar applauded and screamed.

"Our challenger today is the lovely Hana!" The man announced, and a girl with long brown hair came onto the stage. Her eyes were a sky blue, and she wore a simple kimono outfit. Her red lips were curved into a soft smile, and she looked determined. Taking the microphone from the man's hand, she announced:

"I take on the regular: Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that name. '_I take on regular: Sakura!' _The words echoed in his head. _It can't be…. _Sasuke thought, taking a sudden interest in the situation. The crowd fell silent, and a girl with pink hair entered the stage. She wore a similar outfit to Haruhi Suzumiya when she sang the same song in the anime. (Sorry, I can't describe the outfit that well. X3;; ) Sasuke held in a laugh when he saw his former teammate in such a costume with bunny ears. He didn't realize that he was also blushing, for the outfit was also flattering on her as well. The crowd went wild when they saw her, especially the bartender next to them.

Grabbing his microphone back from the one named Hana, the announcer exclaimed:

"As usual, the challenger will sing her picked song first." The announcer said, and gave the microphone to Hana. The announcer then went backstage, and Sakura silently followed him.

Five minutes later, Hana concluded her song: "Cherish" which was original sung by Ai Otsuka. Sakura then walked back onto the stage, and Hana gave her the microphone. Sasuke watched the green eyed girl clear her throat, a guitar wrapped around her.

"I'll be singing God Knows, by Aya Hirano." Sakura stated in her usual sweet voice.

"_**I run through with a thirsting heart. I'm Sorry that, I couldn't do anything at all! Couldn't even share your pain. You wouldn't even let me. To live innocently, I never look back; I just turn my back and depart on this lonely rail!**_

"_**I'm going to follow you through, no matter the pain, through the darkness of this world if I must, 'cause you'll be there to shine the way. Past the end of the future, won't let weakness, break down my soul because it's my way; I'll bring it all together now. God bless the two of us.**_

"_**You were there my love, I was there, and everyone else had vanished into the darkness. I picture the beauty of this fading dream, while tracing over my scars! And so, I'm going to, follow you through, no matter the pain, through the darkness of this world if I must, 'cause you'll be there to shine the way. Past the end of the future, won't let weakness, break down my soul because it's my way; I'll bring it all together now. God bless the two of us." **_

Sakura sang, and started to perform the guitar solo. The crowd was going wild, and even the bartender was shouting and screaming. Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl on the stage. His black coal eyes focused on how much she had grown, and how it felt like she was singing with her heart.

The bartender noticed Sasuke's expression, and laughed.

"I was like that when I first heard her voice too." The bartender said. "It sounds like she's singing with her heart, which makes sense, since she once said to me that she picks her songs that relate to her past and present. I think she's singing about someone right now; someone very special."

Sakura concluded her song, and smiled at the crowd that was shouting and screaming. She blew kisses to some people, and that's when she saw a familiar face from the corner of her eye. She instantly recognized the raven hair, and the black eyes of her former teammate. Her smile hinted of pain, for she had picked the song because it felt like it was about him and her and their current relationship. (If you don't get it, the song says how she will always chase after him whether he goes in the darkness or if she has to suffer the consequences.) Sakura handed the microphone to the announcer.

"Okay, it's time to decide who sang their heart out! You know how to vote- applause for the one you liked the most!" The announcer exclaimed. "Did you like the challenger: Hana with her song Cherish?" The announcer asked. There was little applause, and Hana's eyes narrowed at the crowd. "Or did you like the regular: Sakura with her song God Knows?" The announcer asked, and an overwhelming noise of whistling, clapping, and screaming boomed.

"Once again, Sakura wins!" The man declared, and the crowd went wild.

"F*** you, people!" Hana shouted, and stormed out of the bar.

Sakura received many congratulations and roses from the crowd, and she thanked everyone. Sakura took the microphone from the announcer, and asked to the crowd:

"So, does anyone think they can beat me?" Sakura asked, knowing there was at least a few people who would go against her.

Karin looked at Sasuke, knowing that she was his former teammate. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Sasuke blushing, and smiling at the Haruno.

_I bet I could out sing that pink haired slut! Sasuke would love me and want to have babies with me if I beat her!! _Karin thought, and stood up.

"I can beat you!" Karin shouted.

There were gasps in the crowd, as they all turned their head to Karin. Sakura smiled, noticing she was Sasuke's teammate. With a simple mental jutsu, she appeared right in front of Karin.

"Well then, be ready tomorrow at 3 o clock." Sakura said.

"Hmph. Don't worry, I won't steal your silly bunny ears, bitch." Karin retorted.

"Well, a _certain _person seems to enjoy them." Sakura replied, referring to Sasuke who was blushing madly. Sakura then vanished with a cloud of smoke, leaving the crowd and Karin with wide eyes.

_What did I just get myself into? _Sasuke thought, and led his team out the door.


	2. Cantarella

**Chapter 2) Cantarella **

Sakura let a soft sigh escape her apple scented lips. Being a member of the hardworking Team Kakashi in the morning, and then being a regular in a small bar in another village in the afternoon, and then being a doctor in the medical center at night was tough. No one knew exactly where Sakura went during the afternoon, but they expected that she was resting. Instead, she sang her heart out about her own life, which released a third of her stress. On top of all that, she finally found- or at least seen Sasuke again, and now she even had accepted a challenge from one of his teammates.

An idea then popped into her head.

"A DUET!" Sakura exclaimed. A patient she just finished healing stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Whaa-?" The patient said, startled.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Sakura apologized with a smile. She looked at the clock, and saw that her night shift was over in a few minutes. Deciding to take off early, Sakura gathered her things and dashed out the front door.

She first visited the bar, knowing that it was still opened. The bartender instantly noticed her, and called out her name.

"Hey Takashi. Guess what?" Sakura said with a smile.

The bartender leaned in, listening to her carefully. She seemed excited, which was always good news.

"I just had an idea. How about the next challenge we do duets?" Sakura suggested, still smiling. Takashi smiled even wider.

"That would be great, Sakura! I'll tell the manager." Takashi exclaimed, but then paused. "Wait, how are you going to tell the other contestant and who are you going to sing with?"

Sakura hadn't thought this through, so she was stuck.

"I can find the other contestant." Sakura lied, and then paused. "Can you sing, Takashi?" Sakura asked.

"I can probably sing better than the challenger, but of course I'm not as talented as you, Sakura." Takashi answered, slightly blushing.

"You don't need to sound good, Takashi." Sakura said, leaning closer to him. "You just need to sing from your heart." She whispered in his ear, as if that was her secret to big success.

Takashi nodded, smiling contently. "What song shall we sing, then?" Takashi asked.

"Well, that do you want to sing?" Sakura asked, being generous.

"Hmmm….. Well there is this one song I like. It's called: 'Cantarella'." Takashi suggested.

"I love that song!" Sakura exclaimed, and started to walk out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Takashi." She waved, and left.

Sakura then started to look for her competition: Karin. She knew that they would be staying somewhere close since Karin was going to sing at 3 o clock tomorrow. The pink haired ninja checked the nearest hotel.

"Did a group of three boys and one girl in Akatsuki attire check in here?" Sakura asked the lady at the front desk. The lady nodded.

"Yes, they're at Room 20. Just the second door on your left on the second floor." The lady said, and Sakura raced up the stairs, not wasting time in the elevator.

She paused in front of the door that had "20" plated on it in golden numbers. _I shouldn't interrupt them, but I have to be honest and tell Karin that we're supposed to pick a partner for tomorrow! _Sakura thought, and then her green emerald eyes widened. _I can use Neji's eye technique! _Sakura thought. Neji had taught her to do a special technique similar to Byakugan, and it was just right for this occasion she could see if they were doing anything she shouldn't interrupt. Sakura blushed, while performing a complex hand equation. _It's not like they would be doing anything I shouldn't see… _Sakura thought, imagining the thought of Karin and Sasuke together…

Her eyes lit up a bright green, and she was able to see through the room. It was too late for her though, because Sasuke had felt her presence and he had opened the door once her eyes were lit.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, with his usual cold stare. Sakura ignored him, and entered herself into the room.

"Karin," Sakura started, and then hesitated. She remembered that Karin could tell if a person was lying or not through their chakra level. _'Karin, I was recently notified that we would be singing with a partner for our battle….' _Sakura was about to say. The only problem was that she wasn't recently notified, and that she had suggested the idea in the first place. If Karin found out she lied, she would think the partner situation was a lie, and therefore hold it against her creating drama. She cleared her throat, and started again.

"Karin, we're going to be singing with partners, so you should choose yours before three…" Sakura said, not mentioning that it was her idea.

Karin stared at the pink haired girl, reading her chakra level. She wasn't lying, so Karin agreed. Sakura then dashed out of the room, and out of the hotel. Sasuke stared at the empty hallway where Sakura was standing.

"Sasuke-kuuun, would you be my singing partner?" Karin asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. _I wonder who Sakura's partner is… _Sasuke thought, and walked over to his side of the room.

"YES!" Karin shouted, clenching her fists in a victory pose.

Suigetsu and Juugo sighed, and then went to their side of the room to sleep.

The next evening, Sakura entered the small bar from the back. She was blushing, for she was wearing a long dress. Takashi was wearing elegant clothing as well, and he greeted her when she arrived. Karin was already backstage, not bothering to change her outfit. Or at least, she didn't change her outfit because Sasuke didn't change out of his usual attire as well. Karin really wanted to change her outfit and put make up on, but she wanted to look like Sasuke even more. Karin frowned at the sight of Sakura's flattering dress, and Sasuke frowned at Takashi who was Sakura's partner. He was first dragged into this singing contest, and now the bartender who probably had feelings for Sakura was her partner.

The announcer, also known as the manager told them to open up the red curtains, and for the four to stand side by side. The crowd went wild once more, after seeing Sakura's outfit and seeing their favorite bartender on stage with their favorite singer.

"Our challenger today is the… lovely Karin!" The manager announced. Karin nodded, winking at the booing crowd.

"And she takes on our lovely regular: Sakura!" The manager said, pointing to Sakura who waved and smiled at the applauding crowd.

"Now, you may be wondering why a raven haired boy is standing next to our challenger, and why Takashi our bartender is standing next to Sakura." The manager said.

"You bet we're wondering!" A voice in the crowd shouted back.

"Well, we're going to be doing something different today! That's right; they will be singing in duets!" The manager exclaimed. The crowd boomed with applause and whistles.

"However, we're going to add another twist. They will be _switching _their partners! This means, our challenger will get Takashi and Sakura will get… the raven haired boy!" The announcer stated.

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Takashi, Karin, and Sasuke exclaimed.

"That's right! The new partners will only have 10 seconds to learn the song their partner had prepared for them! Timer starts, NOW!" The manager shouted.

"10….9…..8…." The crowd counted down.

"Sasuke! Here are the lyrics to the song." Sakura exclaimed, showing him a piece of paper. Sasuke quickly memorized it with his sharingan, and then gave it back to her.

"5…4…."

"Just lip sing, okay?!" Karin said in a quiet whisper to Takashi.

"2…..1!" The crowd finished.

"As usual, the challenger will sing first." The announcer stated, and the three went backstage.

Karin and Takashi received a microphone, and Karin announced that they were going to sing an original song Karin had made up. Since the bartender had mentioned Sakura sings so well because she sings from her heart, Karin planned on singing her feelings for Sasuke.

"I love your cold stare because it makes me freeze,

I love your raven hair when it's blowing in the breeze." Karin sang, trying to sound good.

Takashi wouldn't just stand there and lip sing, so he decided to make lyrics up as best as he could.

"I love your eyes when they're staring at me,

I love your red hair, because it's a lovely sight to see." Takashi sang, and Karin shot her head at him, shocked and angry.

They continued their song, both of them making up lyrics as best as they could. It was a complete failure, and both of them were ashamed to be a part of it. To make the crowd stop booing, he made Sakura and Sasuke come out quickly. Karin and Takashi handed them their microphones, and Sasuke was the one to announce that they would be singing "Cantarella."

_(Okay, disclaimer part. I do not own Cantarella. Cantarella is originally sung by Kaito and Miku. Sasuke's singing will be in bold and Sakura's singing will be in italics. Both of them singing will be in bold AND italics. ) _

(Sasuke) "**Staring back at you, staring back at me, inside of our own closed off world."**

(Sakura) "_Acting oblivious, but yet we both pretend that our intoxication might be sensed."_

(Sasuke) **"As time passed by, I feel that my heart, must keep hidden. So I may approach! I heave a sigh, because around you; I feel far from myself!"**

(Sakura and Sasuke) _**"In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I will set up my trap for you. Even though I'm the one eagerly after you, I won't leave any traces." **_

(Sasuke) **"Things are not this clear, my words seem all sincere, and you begin letting your guard down." **

(Sakura) _"There's something you should know, this dangerous poison _(Cantarella)_, I know how to drink the right amount." _

(Sasuke) **"Rustling from time, the chains fall apart." **

(Sakura) _"You think I am lost, with no place to go."_

(Sakura and Sasuke)_** "As the seconds, echo by me, the more fooled you become!"**_

(Sasuke) **"Inside of you, I see myself; hiding in your own hidden memories. To be linked with the scent of your sweat, I might merely be affected."**

(Sakura) _"In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and you will set up your trap for me."_

(Sasuke) **"Even though I'm the one eagerly after you I hear:"**

(Sakura) _"Please capture me!"_

"**Let me say, inside of you, I see myself in your own hidden memories. To be linked with the scent of your sweat, I might, merely be affected." **Sasuke finished.

They were facing each other, both of them breathing heavily. His black onyx eyes stared into her green emerald eyes, both of them mesmerized by the lyrics and how both of them delivered the song amazingly.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman! Let's vote! Applause for either Karin and Takashi or Sakura and…. Sasuke!" The manager said. "Did you like Karin and Takashi the best?" A few muted claps came from the crowd.

"Or did you enjoy Sakura and Sasuke?" The announcer asked.

The crowd then went as wild as ever, the whole bar screaming and shouting. The manager turned to Karin, with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Karin, but our lovely Sakura has beaten you!" The manager exclaimed.

"That's bull!" Karin roared, and stormed out of the bar. Suigetsu and Juugo were applauding for the two, both of them smiling.

Sasuke shook his head, and then turned his head away, blushing. Sakura did the same, her cheeks burning with a dark shade of red. She looked over her shoulder, peeking at Sasuke.

_It felt like, he was singing from his heart…. _Sakura thought.

Takashi stared at the two, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching.

_Danm you, Sasuke! _Takashi thought, and stormed off the stage.

The manager looked at Sasuke and Sakura, and an idea formed in his head.

"Does anyone challenge the lovely couple: SasuSaku?" The manager asked.

Sasuke and Sakura jerked their head towards the man.

"SasuSaku?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Couple!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Suigetsu raised his hand, and lifted up Juugo's hand as well.

"We want to verse the lovely couple!" Suigetsu declared, wanting to beat Sasuke at singing.

"Alright then, same time tomorrow then!" The man said, and went backstage.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, wondering what his reaction was. He was glaring at his two teammates that were both smiling evilly, and then turned to Sakura.

"S-so… do you want to work on what song we should sing?" Sasuke suggested, looking at the floor. Sakura smiled.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered, taking his hand.

_I should tell Naruto, but I think I'll tell keep Sasuke to myself for a bit… _Sakura thought, walking off the stage with Sasuke.

From the shadows of the red curtains, Takashi watched the two leave.

"I'll get you for this, Sasuke…."


	3. Face Down

**Chapter 3) Face Down**

**(Authors Note: I fixed the bold chaos at the end of this chapter~ :3 Thank you for reading so far, I love you guyz! 33 Please review. C: )**

Sasuke had led Sakura to his old Uchiha residence. She didn't have to any work that night, so she felt content and stress free. Sakura was listening to her music player for any songs they could sing together on his bed, as Sasuke was on the computer searching for any good songs. The pink haired ninja stared at the back of the raven haired man with her green emerald eyes, thinking about the whole situation.

_That song…. Those lyrics….. _Sakura thought, with uneasy eyes. _It felt so real when he was singing with me… but…. _Her eyes then looked at the ground, showing a hint of hurt. _He has other things he probably has to do, so why is he singing with me and against his own teammates? _

Sasuke peeked over his shoulder to see how she was doing, and he instantly noticed that she wasn't wearing a smile on her face. This made him frown, so he walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. He expected her to be smiling, or perhaps he _wanted _her to smile.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up. She forced herself a smile. "Oh, it's nothing."

Sasuke leaned closer to her, his black eyes staring into her dim green ones. "You're lying."

_He sees right through me…. _Sakura thought, smiling nervously. "N-no, I am not..." She stuttered.

Sasuke then grinned. "Fine, if you don't tell me why you're upset, then I'll just help myself." Sasuke said, whispering the last part in her ear.

"Eh? What do you-"She was interrupted when the Uchiha pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was passionate, but it only lasted for a few minutes. With a smile still on his face, he went down her neck with his tongue, and unzipped her vest. (She changed from her dress.)

"S-sasuke!" Sakura gasped, as he unhooked her bra.

"I'll stop, if you tell me what is bothering you." Sasuke replied.

Sakura didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want him to think she wanted him to continue. Sakura didn't want to seem weak, or too clingy, so she reacted on the first pulse she received from her brain.

She punched him.

Surprised, Sasuke went flying across the room, and crashed into the wall. He stared at the female ninja as she hooked her bra on, and put on her vest back on. His eyes narrowed at her, and then he bursted out laughing.

"You're still same old, Sakura." Sasuke said, with a smile.

_What? _Sakura thought, furious.

"Of course, you've gotten stronger." Sasuke added. Sakura smiled, and helped him up.

"Now get back to work; we have two of your teammates to beat!" Sakura said, winking at him.

Sasuke returned to the computer, and started to search up songs. They soon decided they would sing two different songs. _Kokoro, _originally sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. (Lawlz, another vocaloid song. ^^; ) With that done, Sakura fell asleep on his bed, and Sasuke made sure she was comfortable.

Turning around to log off the computer, he was suddenly struck on the forehead with two fingers. Sasuke froze, paralyzed by the mental jutsu. With a grin on his face, the male attacker copied some of Sasuke's memories, and he gently placed them into a tiny bottle. The female attacker then kissed him on the cheek, and said:

"Please forgive me, Sasuke-kun."

They did this procedure in a few seconds, and were gone as a star twinkled in the dark blue sky. Sasuke was free of the mental jutsu, and he could now move his body once more. Since she was always had her guard on, Sakura awoke from the faint voice she heard.

"Sasuke! Was someone here?" Sakura asked, grabbing a kunai.

Sasuke hesitated, and then sighed. "No, no one was here. Get back to sleep." He assured her.

Sakura stared at him, and then drifted off to sleep hesitantly. Sasuke logged off the computer, and then looked out the window.

_What the hell just happened? _Sasuke thought, keeping only a faint memory of the incident.

He laid down next to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. His black coal eyes remained open, in search of any intruders. His eyelids finally betrayed him, and the Uchiha drifted to sleep.

The next day, after Sakura trained with her teammates, Sasuke and Sakura headed to the small bar together. The announcer quickly started as soon as they arrived, but realized the challengers weren't present. Takashi, the bartender, tapped the manager on the shoulder and asked him if he could sing again, but solo this time. The manager agreed, since the challengers were already an hour late, and since the crowd was raging with anger. The red curtains opened, and the crowd applauded, yelling: "Finally!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our challengers haven't shown up, so we decided to have Takashi as our challenger! And don't worry; he's not with that ugly red head anymore." The manager said, laughing.

The crowd laughed as well, except for Karin who remained in the shadows with Suigetsu and Juugo, who purposely decided not to show up. They were both curious to see something else of their beloved leader, and Karin disliked seeing him suffer, but she knew the memories were harsh on Sakura as well.

"So let's get this show on the road! Takashi, please begin!" The manager exclaimed, and gave him the microphone. Before Sasuke and Sakura could leave to go backstage, Takashi blocked their way.

"May I ask the two of you to please remain on stage with me?" Takashi asked, giving them an innocent smile.

"Sure, Takashi." Sakura replied, giving him a warm smile. Sasuke did his usual "hn", and stayed by Sakura's side as the two went across the stage. A screen appeared, and images started to play. Sasuke instantly recognized those images, as well as Sakura. Both of them froze.

_**(Author's Note: Takashi is singing Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Lyrics are in bold. Once again, I do not claim any of the songs. Ktnxbai. LOL. 33)**_

He pointed to Sakura, and the screen showed a picture of Sakura when she was still a genin. Actually, it was showing a picture of her when she was introducing herself to her team.

**"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around; I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror; tell yourself it's never going to happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."**

The screen showed Sakura crying over Sasuke's body that was stabbed with thousands of needles. Sakura stared at the screen, her eyes widened. The screen then changed to Sasuke rejecting Sakura, and Takashi pointed to Sasuke.

**"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now; she falls to the ground. Well I'll tell you my friend, some day; this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around you will surely drown; I see what's going down." **

The screen showed a not too recent or a not too distant memory, but an image of Sasuke looking down at Team Kakashi, encountering Sai and Yamato for the first time.

**"I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again, heed my lecture! Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well I'll tell you my friend, one day, this world is going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."**

The screen showed Sakura cutting off her old long hair so that one of the sound ninjas would let go of her. The audience heard: "Take a good look, at my back!" from the screen.

**"Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt. She said: 'I finally had enough.' Face down in the dirt; she said this doesn't hurt, she said: 'I finally had enough.'" **

The screen then showed Sakura crying, on the day Sasuke left. Her eyes were narrowed, and her fists were clenched.

**"One day, she will tell you she has had enough. It's coming around again. One day, she will tell you she has had enough. It's coming around again." **

The screen showed Sasuke knocking out Sakura with a quick jutsu the day he left.

**"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground. Well I'll tell you my friend, one day; this world is going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt. She said: 'I finally had enough.' Face down in the dirt; she said this doesn't hurt, she said: 'I finally had enough.'"** Takashi finished, breathing heavily.

He looked at Sasuke and Sakura, who were staring at the screen. Takashi smiled, and then looked at the crowd that was also speechless. From the shadows, clapping started, and soon the whole crowd followed. They didn't know those were real memories.

"Did you see that? He videotaped young genin to act our Sasuke and Sakura for his performance! That's brilliant!" A person in the audience said to another.

"Indeed. That's going be tough to beat." Another said, nodding. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"How did he get those?" She asked him, tears running down her face. The lyrics scarred her mind, and it went so perfectly with the images.

"I-I don't know…. But what I do know is that he's going to die!" Sasuke growled, charging after Takashi. Sakura hugged him from the back.

"No, Sasuke! Please don't hurt him! It's only a singing contest, it really doesn't matter!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke sighed, and stopped in his tracks. An idea formed in his head, causing him to grin.

"You're right; it's only a singing contest. It _really _doesn't matter. I wonder why he even copied those in the first place." Sasuke said, looking at Takashi.

"What, you don't get it? It means that you torture Sakura too much, and she deserves to be with someone who doesn't hurt her and causes pain!" Takashi exclaimed.

"I know, but if Sakura wants to stay with me, then let her. Everything we've been through has only made us stronger." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, smiling brightly.

"Wait, so those images were real!" One person in the crowd shouted. Sakura nodded.

"Yup, they are 100% real memories. I guess Takashi stole them from Sasuke." Sakura said.

Takashi froze when she said that to the crowd, and ANBU came onto the stage.

"Copying memories from people in this village is strictly illegal. Takashi Kane, you are under arrest for stealing other people's property. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You are allowed an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." An ANBU said, dragging Takashi out of the bar.

(_Author's Note: I watch Law and Order a lot…. W." )_

Another ANBU appeared before Karin.

"We have evidence that you were involved in this crime as well." The ANBU said, and dragged her out of the bar as well.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looked at the manager.

"Wait, since Takashi is arrested, does that mean his song didn't count?" Sakura asked. The manager nodded, and tossed microphones to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So just sing us the song you were going to sing for us." The manager said, winking. The crowd cheered, and Sasuke began to sing _Kokoro. _

_(Author's Note: Kokoro is originally sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. Sasuke is in bold, Sakura is in italics, and both of them are in bold and italics. Underlined is that they're singing two different things at the same time.)_

**"The very 1st miracle was, that you were born in this world. The second miracle was, the time we spent together. A lonely scientist created a robot. The result could only be called a "miracle." But still lacking was something that can't be made. That is called heart (kokoro.) I want to teach her, the happiness and sadness of mankind. The miracle scientist makes that wish. Distress continues, and only time passes by. A singing voice was left behind and this 'heart'. I can see myself in your eyes, what does that existences mean to you? For him, time is not infinite. But right now, she does not understand yet. But right now, she does not understand yet."**

"_Why do you cry? Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious. He told me how it feels to be happy. Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious. He told me how it feels to be sad. Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite! It is beyond my understanding…."_

**"The 1st miracle was that you were born. The second miracle was the time we spent together. The third miracle, not yet. The third miracle has not occurred yet."**

"_A message is… being received… the source is… the future."_

**"It had reached across a few hundred years. This message is a singing voice from an angel in the future. A song sung straight from her heart!" **

"_Thank you__**. **_**The 1st miracle was**."

"For bring me into this world_**. **_**That you were born**."

"_Thank you__**. **_**The 2nd miracle was**,"

"_For all the days we spent together__**. **_**The time we spent together**."

"_Thank you__**….**_**The third miracle was…"**

"_For everything you gave me__**. **_**A truly sincere heart from you in the future**."

"_Thank you…._**The fourth miracle wasn't needed…"**

"_I will sing for eternity__**…. **_**The 4th I don't need…"**

_"Thank you, thank you…." _


End file.
